The Tale of a Sister: Bella
by omeganaruto
Summary: The story of when two sisters left this world in hope that they would find a better one. I'm sorry, Brutta.


"_Come on, let's do it. Just me and you, Brutta, let's do it."_

"_Yes, together; just you and me. Let's forget about everyone and leave this world."_

"_Together…"_

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry, Brutta.

This shouldn't have happened.

I'm so, so sorry.

Where did you go? Why did you leave me?

Why did we have to run away?

I'm sorry…

I didn't mean for this to happen.

I just didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you.

Where did you go? Why can't I see you?

Why did we have to get separated?

I'm scared, Brutta.

Why did you let go of my hand? Why do I have to be alone?

It's cold here.

It's terrifying.

Why didn't we sign the book?

…

It feels like all the energy in my body is gone, I can't feel anything anymore.

I hope to our ancestors that you are alright, Brutta.

We should have never left home. Sure, we would have to follow our story, but at the least we would have had each other. We should have done our roles and then went out for some tea. I could handle some pesky flies, I wouldn't have minded; they could have been maggots for all I care - for long as I am with you, I could handle it.

I can't believe I just thought of that…I'm so sorry Brutta… I never wanted to go through with our story. I'm just so scared.

Why did you leave me alone, Brutta? I don't want to be here all by myself.

Where are you?

…

I...I can't breathe…It feels like I'm drowning…

I hope you are safe, Brutta. Please, don't be scared. If we are both scared, it will do neither of us any good.

Please…I just want to see you again…just to hold your hand…please…

…

I wonder how mother and father are. I wonder are our cousins are. What about our friends?

Do they still even remember us?

How long have I been here…in this place? Hours? Days? Months? YEARS?

Our friends and family must have gone on with their lives without us.

All we have left is just me and you.

Brutta, where are you? I'm so lonely.

…

…

…

…

Brutta…

Can you even hear me?

It's been so long…I almost forget what mom and dad look like.

…

I can't even cry anymore.

Are you still crying, Brutta? Please don't cry. I'm right here for you.

I just want to hold your hand, please…before the tears come back.

…

…

…

This is bad…I'm beginning to forget. Brutta, how many friends did we have? What were their names?

Did we have any pets? I'd like a little wolf.

Why didn't we just sign the book?

…

Brutta…what did mom and dad look like?

…

Why are we even here? Brutta, do you even remember why we even came to this place? I can't remember anything before we jumped into that well.

Why did you let go of my hand?

…

There has to be some reason we are here, Brutta. Was it for some one? Some one we knew? Was it a family member?

I want mommy and daddy.

…

Brutta? Who is Brutta? Was it someone from before I came into this place?

I'm scared.

…

I want to go home…

…

I-I'm losing myself…I can't think straight… It feels like I'm disappearing.

My hand…it feels like something there was something important. Was there something there that I lost a long time ago?

My hand just feels empty…

It feels like I'm crying…

…

I…I can't

…

So scared…

…

Is there anyone out there?

…

I'm l*sing a pa*t of me…I **n't re***ber why I'm h*re…

There are b**nks in my m*nd…I can't remember why I'm here…

…

There f**ls like s*me**ing I'm forg*tting…s*me**ing im***tant.

I'm s*rry.

I'm s*rry.

…

Every***** is fade***.

I'm so sorry, ******.

…

…

…

…

…

"Congratulations," The doctor said with a smile. "It's a beautiful healthy baby girl." He announced, as he started to wash up the young child that was brought into this world.

The drained woman, while lost for breathe, reached out her arms for her child. Covering the young babe in a blanket, the doctor complied as he slowly helped it into its mother's warm embrace.

"She is beautiful." The mother, in tears, announced to the world. She hug the now sleeping child, she couldn't believe just a few minutes ago, she was causing her so much pain – now; she couldn't even think about what the world would be like without her child.

"She is beautiful" a deeper voice parroted from the other side of the dark haired woman. "What are we going to name her." Her husband asked.

The recently crowned mother thought about this for the moment, she pondered about how this moment had to be the sweetest moment in her life. That was it. She knew the perfect name.

"Her name is," the queen started. "Apple White."


End file.
